A variety of data entry techniques have been developed to enhance usability and to make computers more versatile. A typical computing environment, especially a computing environment incorporating graphical user interfaces for user interaction, may be optimized for accepting input from one or more discrete input devices. As an example, an individual may enter characters (i.e., text, numerals, and symbols) with a keyboard and control the position of a pointer image on a display with a pointing device, such as a mouse or trackball. A computing environment incorporating graphical user interfaces may also accept input though one or more natural input methods, including speech input methods and handwriting input methods. With regard to speech input methods, the phonemes of speech are input with a microphone and analyzed to convert the speech to typewritten text. With handwriting input methods, a pen-like stylus may be utilized to serve the general purpose of a pointing device and create electronic ink, which is analyzed to convert the handwriting into typewritten text.
Wireless connections are utilized in some input devices, particularly keyboards and pointing devices, to transmit data from the input devices to a computer. A variety of conventional wireless technologies may be utilized to transmit data from the input devices to a computer, including infrared, radio frequency, and BLUETOOTH technologies, for example. Whereas conventional wired input devices utilize a power/data cord to transmit data and supply power, wireless input devices rely upon battery power sources that are periodically replaced or recharged. In order to increase the intervals between replacing or recharging battery power sources, wireless input devices may employ power management states to conserve energy.
Wireless input devices are often turned on for ready usability but left idle for significant periods of time. This presents an opportunity to reduce depletion of battery power through the use of power management states that conserve energy by disabling various power-consuming functions associated with the input devices. As an example, a wireless input device may have a high power state wherein data is continuously transmitted to a computer, and the wireless input device may have a low power state wherein the transmission of data is disabled. During periods where the input device is utilized to enter characters or move a pointer, for example, the input device will remain in the high power state. After a predetermined period of inactivity, however, the input device may switch to the lower power state (i.e., cease transmitting data) to conserve energy. Once the wireless input device detects user interaction, the input device may switch back to the high power state and reestablish the connection with the computer. As another example, optical pointing devices that utilize a light source may switch from a high power state, wherein the light source is illuminated, to a low power state, wherein the light source is not illuminated, after a predetermined period of activity to conserve energy. A potential drawback to utilizing power management states is that a delay may occur between a time when the input device detects interaction and then switches to the high power state. That is, a time period may be required for the input device to switch from the low power state to the high power state.